The care of lawns is both expensive and laborious; in particular, because of the need to kill or remove weeds. The two common methods of applying herbicides is by broadcasting a granular product or spraying a liquid herbicide. The granular products are expensive to apply. On the other hand, the liquid spray method is laborious since the usual method of operation is by hand pump air pressurized cannisters.
Professional gardeners have available to them pump system comprising a cannister having a pumping means driven off a wheel pulley. The cannister is usually mounted in a horizontal position with the pump located at one end being belt driven off a pulley mounted concentric with and driven by the wheel axle. Although such a device serves the purpose well, it serves only a single function and is expensive.
What is required is a low cost pumping means for herbicides which can be adapted to existing garden equipment.